Custom Night (FNaF2)
The Custom Night is a playable night in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''that allows the player to control the AI difficulty of each character. The Puppet, however, does not appear in the setup screen, as its movements in-game are dependent on player actions. Modes New to ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the inclusion of preset game modes in the Custom Night, which have all the characters set to certain difficulties. Winning a preset will reward the player with collectible toys for their desk in The Office, with the exception of 20/20/20/20 mode. The presets are, as follows: Rewards * 20/20/20/20: 3rd star * New & Shiny: Toy Bonnie action figure * Double Trouble: Bonnie plush * Night of Misfits: BB doll * Foxy Foxy: Foxy plush * Ladies Night: Chica plush * Freddy’s Circus: Freddy plush * Cupcake Challenge: Cupcake * Fazbear Fever: Freddy’s microphone * Golden Freddy: Golden Freddy plush Strategies 10/20 Mode (Golden Freddy) The YouTube channel OhLook ItsFnaf has completed the 10/20 mode of the custom night using the following strategy that the player should follow: # Wind the Music Box until Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy or Golden Freddy forcefully pull down the Monitor. # Immediately equip the Freddy Mask, pan the view to the left side (to check the left air vent light), then place your mouse near the lower-left corner (this automatically removes the Freddy Mask once the animatronic has left The Office). # Use the Flashlight to check both air vent lights and the hallway. #* If Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, or BB appear in the air vents, put on the Freddy Mask. Once they leave, take off the mask and check the lights again. #* If no animatronic appears, rewind the Music Box. # Repeat. Like with the first game, this strategy requires impeccable and perfect timing; a slight hiccup could lead to certain death. Trivia * Instead of Jeremy Fitzgerald, the guard who worked the six previous nights before being moved to the day shift, the security guard for the Custom Night is named Fritz Smith. However, like Mike Schmidt in the first game, Smith is fired upon completing this night for "tampering with the animatronics" and "odor", though not for general unprofessionalism - the third reason why Mike Schmidt was fired. ** On the slip is a note that states: "First day on the job? Really!?!?" ** The Pink Slip indicates that Smith is the third employee of restaurant, with the other two being the previous guards for the night and day shifts. * Mangle is seen in the Ladies' Night mode. This may have put in to balance the night, as Phone Guy refers to the Mangle as a male, leading to much debate about the character's gender. * Although Golden Freddy appeared in the first game, he was not given an official name until the second game, as revealed on the custom night screen. * Similar to the first game, setting any animatronics to 0 will not completely deactivate them. Foxy in particular remains a sizeable threat regardless of his difficulty level. ** This may be a remnant of a problem in which Scott Cawthon made Foxy far too difficult and nearly unbeatable. * Show Stage and Parts/Service cameras are always disabled on Custom Night. * Although Golden Freddy is generally accepted as a hallucination, the guard on this night manually modifies Golden Freddy's A.I. and even gets fired from this.